First Big Argument, Last Big Argument
by arlena.ferrell
Summary: Ben and Kevin have their first major argument, Ben leaves Kevin's house, and gets jumped. Can Kevin find him in time to save him. If he does what will happen between the two of them if he does find him. Bevin fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 if I did it would be Bevin all the way.

_**First Big Argument, Last Big Argument**_

Ben and Kevin had been dating for a year now. They had a semi normal relationship and didn't have big arguments, they argued mostly so they could have makeup sex. This argument however was major, Ben was out with his mom they were waiting for Kevin to come by and pick them up from the store they had walked there to buy groceries, Saundra's car was in the shop. While they were waiting a man decided he would rob the small mom and pop store they shopped at. The man had a gun, wore all black clothing and a mask, and he was demanding money from the safe. He hadn't seen Ben yet, which was good because he was slowly walking up behind the thief. As Ben slowly made his way closer he bumped into a display of candy bars knocking it over bringing the robbers attention towards him. Saundra screamed as the man fired his gun, Ben jumped out of the way, and the bullet barely grazed his leg. At the moment Ben hits the floor Kevin bursts in and takes in the scene before him. Kevin absorb the metal from the promise ring that Ben gave him, it matched the one he gave Ben, and launched himself at the man taking him out quickly. Then he rushed over to Ben to make sure he was alright, he noticed thankfully that the bullet just grazed him, and after that called the cops. After the cops took their statements and the EMT took care of Ben's leg, the boys took Saundra home, and then they went to Kevin's house. Then they started arguing.

"Ben I know you have saved the universe several times, but **WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"**

"He was robbing the place what was I supposed to do."

"You attacked as a human, you could have at least used four arms or something Ben, and you got shot."

"Kevin he was just a normal guy, I bumped into a candy display, and if it hadn't have fallen then I could have stopped him."

"Ben you got hurt, and I wasn't there to protect you."

"Oh so now I need protected from normal stuff."

"Ben that's not what I meant, I just can't stand to see you hurt. Would you just listen to me for a second?"

"No."

This argument was going nowhere fast and they were both getting angry with each other when, "**FINE!**" they both yelled at each other as Ben slammed the door to Kevin's house behind him. He was so angry that he didn't go home he just walked aimlessly around Bellwood and didn't realize that he left town, entered the woods, and he didn't realize that he was being followed. That is until he was grabbed and shoved into a tree.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile Kevin is palming his forehead for starting a stupid argument with Ben; it's just that he thinks Ben doesn't take care of himself like he should. That as his boyfriend he should always be there to protect him no matter what. I'm possessive I don't like for people to hurt what's mine. He tried calling his cell but it went straight to voice mail. That's weird he thought then he called Ben's house Sandra answered he asked if she'd seen Ben. She told him no and asked what was wrong. He told her about the argument and she told him it would be fine just let Ben cool off for a few hours and he would be back. He waited for another hour and called Gwen, and went through the same thing he had with Ben's mom. Finally he decided to go and look for him. He just had a feeling that he needed to find Ben because he was in trouble.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ben was laying, panting in a heap on the forest floor three guys he had never seen had grabbed him, and started to beat him up to make him more cooperative to what they wanted, unbeknownst to most Ben was a great fighter. One guy had blonde hair, one had red, and the other had blue dyed hair. They were arguing on who would be the first to play with this little delicious morsel. The thing is they weren't paying attention to him nobody was holding him down like they had before when beating him up, which meant he could make a break for it. He inched away slowly crawling closer to the road, and when he made sure that they were still occupied he got up and ran. It hurt, white hot pain seared throughout his body but he kept going. After 20 minutes of running he could hear them coming after him, but it didn't matter he was close to the road and a car was coming.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kevin drove aimlessly and before he knew it he was heading out of town. He was about to turn around when he saw a vaguely familiar form run out of the woods. He focused in on it, about 3 seconds later he realized that it was Ben, his Ben and he looked scared. He turned towards him, slammed on the breaks, and stopped. He jumped out of the car and ran to Ben. When he saw him all cut up, bruised, in pain, hurting, and with his clothes almost looked like someone was trying to rip them off Kevin became furious.

"Ben what happened, are you okay, who did this to you?"

Ben throws himself at Kevin, sobbing uncontrollably, and manages to whisper out, "They… they…" but can't finish it. Ben is shaking uncontrollably as Kevin guides him to the car. Ben whimpers and cries out in pain as he tries to walk, not wanting to cause Ben anymore pain Kevin picks him up and carries him to the passenger side gently placing him in the car. They hear shouting, the color drained from Ben's face, and Kevin instantly knew that whoever the voices belonged to they did this to him. "Stay inside" he told Ben, he locked his car, he stepped in front of his car, and waited for whoever is coming to show themselves. They came out 30 seconds later seeing Kevin and Ben.

"Hey he's ours right now you can have him after we are done with him" the blonde said with an evil glare towards the boys.

Kevin looked at Ben and could see him wrap his arms around himself and shake. Then he turned back to the three boys and said, "You guys should leave now because he is my boyfriend. Mine and mine alone got it."

They advanced towards Kevin and the car itching for a fight. They circled him throwing punches and kicks, they landed a few here and there, but Kevin was just a better fighter especially when he's protecting what's his, and Ben is his. The boys knew they were getting nowhere fast they exchanged quick glances, the one behind Kevin snuck away and bolted towards the car; he pulled on the door trying to open it, and when it didn't budge he started to hit the window trying to break it causing Ben to scream when it started to crack. Kevin heard Ben's scream and turned to see the blonde trying to break his window to get to Ben, but what made it worse was the fact that _his _Ben was scared. Now he was pissed, he quickly knocked out both of the guys that he was fighting with. With lightening speed he was around to the passenger side and what he saw pissed him off more. They blonde had broke his window and trying to pull Ben through it cutting him even more because he was trying to rip Ben's clothes off as well.

Kevin yanked the blonde away from Ben, he crumpled back into the car shaking, and the blonde went to start fighting Kevin but seeing his buddies run away decided to high tail it out of there. Kevin turned towards his car; Ben unlocked the door and bolted towards Kevin. Ben threw himself into Kevin's arms and sobbed.

"Ben I so sorry I shouldn't have argued with you this is all my fault that you got hurt this time, I'm so sorry Ben."

"Not… your… fault…alone…I… should…have…paid …more… attention."

"Let's get you to my place and take care of your bruises and cuts."

Ben just nodded his agreement; Kevin gently picked him up bridal style putting him in the car, after cleaning up the glass. They headed to Kevin's house, when they got there Kevin carefully picked Ben up and carried him to the bathroom. He sat Ben on the floor, turned to run warm bath water, and turned back around to undress him. He stopped the water when it was full enough to turn the jets on to help relax his lover, then he undressed himself, picked Ben up, and stepped into his bathtub sitting down and placing his lover on his lap.

"Kevin they…they…wanted to r…"

"Shh", Kevin cut him off, "It's okay they weren't able to do anything to you and if they did I would have hurt them."

Ben just nodded a yes as Kevin cleaned Ben's body washing away the blood and fear with each gentle stroke. When he had Ben cleaned off, he gently picked him up, and carried him to his bedroom. Thankfully none of Ben's cuts were deep and had already started to heal because of the Ultimatrix. Kevin laid him down gently on his back and climbed in bed beside him. Ben snuggled closer into Kevin's body, "I'm sorry", he muttered into his chest.

"No I'm sorry", Kevin said kissing Ben's forehead.

Ben looked up and moved his lips towards Kevin. He in return closed the distance between them gently brushing their lips together. It was gentle and light, they pulled away Kevin cupped Ben's face in his, and looking deep into Ben's eyes said, "This was our first big argument, and it needs to be the last big argument."

"Agreed, I'm sorry and I understand how you feel now, all I could think was I wish Kevin was here to protect me. I promise not to rush into anything again like what I did at the store."

"You can't help it, it's the hero in you, but promise me that you will think before you act next time."

"Promise" and Ben kissed Kevin, letting his boyfriend deepen the kiss and nibble his lip asking for entrance. Ben opened his mouth and let Kevin dominate his mouth, Kevin wanted to do so much more but he knew that with the bruises on Ben he would hurt him and didn't want to do anything tonight. So he broke the kiss, pulled Ben into his chest tucking his head under his chin, and told him to get some sleep. Ben closed his eyes and drifted off in the protective embrace of his boyfriend.


End file.
